Midnight steamSasuNaru
by SarahSasuNaru
Summary: sudden fun, gay love, sexual :D


Only a quick story, I was reading through other peoples SasuNaru's and was kind of disappointed so thought I'd make a quick scene up ..

Midnight steam..

It was 11:35, Naruto led in bed, attempting to sleep, but his eye lids refused to stay shut, he curled up and uncurled restlessly, trying to get comfortable long enough to drift asleep 'this is useless' he mumbled out loud. He led flat on his back, crossed his arms, and starred aimlessly at the ceiling hoping sleep would over come him soon.

10 minuet's later, the blonde was still wide awake. -crack- . The blonde turned to face the sound, it came from his door, he sat up straight ready to go and inspect his house, but before he had time to, the door to his room opened. He held he's breath, startled, he let the breath go realizing who it was. 'what are you doing here?' his eyes whisked over the clock 'It's almost 12!' The dark figure slouched against the door frame, he said nothing, he walked forward, he's raven hair falling messily over his forehead, 'Sasuke what are you doing?' Naruto questioned moving across his bed away from the on coming figure. The light hit Sasuke's face, a smirk played on his lips, he pulled his shirt of then slipped into the bed beside Naruto. 'Sasuke wha..' Naruto's words were broken by the touch of Sasuke's hand upon his cheek, a shade of red rose to Naruto's face, Sasuke slipped his hand around the back of the blonds head pulling him close. Their lips met. The blonde was startled, he pulled away 'what the hell are you doing' Sasuke grinned, he grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling the boy hard on to his lap. Naruto resisted, but only for a few seconds, Sasuke's hand snaked around the boys back pulling him down, their lips met again, Sasuke bit on the blondes lip softly, Naruto whimpered, eyes wide, they drifted slowly shut as he kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke ran his tongue along the blondes, his fingers caressing the boys cheek, he could feel Naruto quiver on his lap, nerves filling him. He smiled against the blondes lips, the kiss grew deeper, Sasuke's hands soon disappeared beneath the boys shirt, he pulled it off, revealing tanned muscle, impressed, Sasuke smirked, he pulled away from the kiss, rolled over, moving on top of the boy, he kissed down his neck, Naruto tilted his head back, revealing more skin, Sasuke bit the boys neck softly, sucking gently, leaving his mark. The blonde moaned softly, Sasuke slipped his hand beneath him pulling him up against him, the blonde arched his body into the ravens, their skin touching, Sasuke kissed lower, across the blondes collar bone, he let the boy drop back to the bed, he kissed lower down the boys chest, his hand caressing down too, his fingers met the boys nipple, Naruto moaned deeply, panting slightly as the raven ran his tongue over the other nipple, he nibbled it gently, listening to the blondes moans of appreciation, hes hand traveled further, pushing into the boys boxers, Naruto's eyes opened, he pulled Sasuke's traveling hand away, Sasuke sucked the boys nipple, Naruto let out a moan and dropped his hand grabbing a handful of sheets, squeezing them, holding in moans, Sasuke let his hand move beneath the boxers once again, the blonde's member grew hard against his hand, he ran a finger down it teasing the boy, before sliding his hand around it, the blonde arched his back, panting, he bit down on his lip, Sasuke kissed lower, his hand massaging the boys hardening 'friend'. Naruto's moans grew louder, softened by his breathing as it increased, Sasuke re-positioned him self, he left butterfly kisses across the bottom of the boys stomach, he stopped his hand movement, pulled the boys boxers slowly off, Naruto looked down at Sasuke, shocked and un-sure, Sasuke smiled, 'don't worry' he spoke softly, lowering the boys nerves. He kissed across Naruto's thigh, he's hand back around his member, one last rub, then he stopped, he replaced his hand with he's mouth, sucking softly at first, moving his lips over the boys man hood, he ran his tongue over the slit, making Naruto cry out, he arched his back, squeezing the sheets tighter, moaning louder as Sasuke's sucks grew stronger. Sasuke ran his hand down the boys stomach, caressing the skin, he sucked harder, Naruto panted hard, moaning heavily. The sucking grew gentle once again, slowing, almost stopping, he ran his tongue over the slit, he realized the blondes moans were making him himself quite horny, he let out a moan of his own, he rubbed his hand down the boys stomach, pulled away from the boys member, and sucked hes own figures, leaving them wet, he took one of Naruto's hands and squeezed it softly, Naruto new what was going to happen, he bit his lip readying himself for what ever feeling it may bring, Sasuke's slipped a finger inside him, the blonde's eyes creased shut, both pain and pleasure was felt, Sasuke dug the finger inside him, moving it softly, the pain soon simmered into only pleasure, Naruto began to moan again softly, another finger was added, a quick pain was felt, making Naruto cringe, once again the pain was gone after seconds, Sasuke moved his finger inside the boy, a cry of pleasure filled the room as Sasuke hit 'that' spot, Naruto's breaths were short and harsh filled with small moans. Sasuke removed his fingers, pulled Naruto's legs around him and led between them, he lips met Naruto's, he kissed him passionately 'you okay?' he whispered 'yeah' Naruto replied. Sasuke knelt up, pulling down his pants and boxers, removing them, he led back down, rubbing his own member, feeling it's hardness, Naruto felt him position against him, bit his lip ready for the pain, Sasuke slid himself in. Naruto gulped at the pain, holding in a cry, the raven leaned down, 'it's okay' he smiled, and kissed the blonde on the forehead, he eased into him slowly, moving very gently as not to hurt him. He moved gently inside him, feeling Naruto tense and ease as he did, he pulled Naruto's hand up and lent on it, squeezing it softly. The pain eased, Naruto began to moan softly again, whimpering gently, Sasuke moved faster inside the boy, hitting 'that' spot again, Naruto moaned loudly, he's hand snaked around Sasuke's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, Sasuke sucked Naruto's tongue softly, pushing deep inside of him, feeling the boys muscles tense, making him moan loudly against the blondes mouth, he began rubbing the blondes member again, this time fast and hard in time with his thrust, they moaned loudly together, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's, moaning deeply, warm liquid covered Sasuke's hand as the blonde orgasm-ed, shortly after Sasuke orgasm-ed deep inside the blonde, he pulled out.

After cleaning, Sasuke got into bed with Naruto once again, Naruto had his back to him, he slid up behind him wrapped his arms round his waist and slept perfectly..


End file.
